


10111111

by harunai



Series: Nocturne [2]
Category: Nocturne (Game)
Genre: @ whoever uboa was on the previous nocturne fic: hi, Headcanon-heavy, New Area Y'all, No Dialogue, an indirect sequel to |o|||||| but can be read on its own, i love my small spooky shadow daughter, so of course i write about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: blue lines, switching for another, an unchanging numbera stagnation of routine





	10111111

her vision ~~re~~ turns in a room with a bed, a radio, and striped walls

 

this routine is normal to her now, and she plays with the radio for a bit to break up the monotony

 

as she expected, she doesn't hear a thing besides static

 

~~she does wonder if she tried to talk, if the radio would pick it up, but she hasn't been able to talk in years~~

 

~~she's forgotten her own voice~~

 

after a short ~~eternity~~ time of playing with her radio ~~only reminder that she still exists~~ , she makes her way to the door as usual

 

she walks through the hallway, paying no mind to the candles ~~what mind she does have has long faded away~~

 

the door opens, the sound having become just another thing

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

there are lines now

 

the room is no longer screaming

 

the room is dark like her but there is a new color in front of her

 

is it blue or teal? sky blue or cyan? flashes enter her head as she kneels, the sensation of nothing meaning nothing to her

 

the lines have no feeling, but her hand blots them out with darkness

 

these lines are _real_

 

they're a sign

 

~~a sign that maybe, just maybe, this hell isn't eternal~~

 

she walks back and forth

 

there's another area with lines, but she's warped after a few steps

 

still, she walks, finding something new in all of it

 

something she'd long since forgotten

 

~~hope~~


End file.
